1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for controlling synchronization of media and multi-devices for a Single-Media Multi-Device (SMMD) media service, and more particularly, to a system and method for controlling synchronization of media and multi-devices for an SMMD media service, which can vividly reproduce media by suitably controlling synchronization of multi-devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The term “multimedia” denotes a variety of media that includes characters, sounds, figures, and pictures that transfer actions from one side to another side, and a service using this is called a media service.
A related art media service is provided through an audio & video (A/V) device that displays media including moving pictures, audio signals, and texts with a display unit and an audio unit.
The related art media service was a service based on a Single-Media Single-Device (SMSD) scheme that reproduces a single media in a single device, wherein the related art media reproduction devices were no more than stereo audio devices and high-quality high-definition devices.
Recent information technology development has introduced the ubiquitous Information Technology (IT) age, thus increasing the requirement level of users. Therefore, the users intend to obtain more information from media and desire that media should be reproduced more vividly.
In order to meet these requirements, attempts are being made to apply a vivid reproduction technology capable of satisfying the five senses of the humans and an intelligent technology based inter-device cooperation to media in a united fashion. A Single-Media Multi-Device (SMMD) technology was proposed as a typical example of an intelligent media reproduction.
Most SMMD media services are yet under initial experiment and development. However, the SMMD media services are attracting much attention because their use is expected to increase.
The SMMD media services can increase the effect of vivid media reproduction by suitably interworking and controlling a variety of devices connected to a home network, thereby being expected to be widely used.
In order to provide SMMD media services suitable for an existing technology level, since what is more basically required is a scheme for controlling synchronization between media and multi-devices which have already been set individually at home, studies of which are primarily required.